The Neurotrauma Research Group (NTRG) is a collaboration of investigators and programs from Oregon Health & Science University (OHSU - Portland, Oregon), University of Washington (Seattle, Washington), and University of Rosario (Rosario, Argentina). The long-term objective of the NTRG is to improve treatment and outcomes for people who sustain traumatic brain injury (TBI), through research, education, and the development and dissemination of evidence-based guidelines. Through multiple funding sources, the NTRG conducts brain trauma research and educational programs in the United States and Latin America. With the International Collaborative Trauma and Injury Research Training program (ICTIRT), the NTRG proposes to use the research and educational resources of OHSU and University of Washington to train Latin American investigators in brain trauma research, and to establish a curriculum of trauma research at University of Rosario in Argentina. The program will involve three components: 1. Long-term training. Post-doctoral candidates will complete the Master of Clinical Research program (MCR) at OHSU, with core curriculum designed to produce independent clinical researchers, and electives focused on trauma and injury. 2. Mentored research. Concurrent with participating in the MCR, the post-doctoral candidates will take part in active neurotrauma research at Harborview Hospital, a Level I trauma center, and in the Departments of Neurological Surgery and Rehabiltation Medicine at University of Washington. 3. Short course curriculum. Seven short course modules, designed to educate undergraduate and gradute students, public health and research administrators, and allied health professionals in the technology of trauma research, will be taught by faculty from OHSU at University of Rosario. Students who successfully complete all seven modules will participate in a mentored practicum experience and receive a Certificate in Trauma Research. Through this program we will train the future leaders in brain trauma research in Argentina. We will establish sustainable capacity for ongoing trauma research at University of Rosario, and create a prototype for similar programs throughout Latin America.